metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Grazia
Grazia is a unit introduced in Metal Slug Attack. She debuts in the "Advance of Fire" Extra Ops. Character Summary Grazia is a commander of the Blaze Brigade, wielders of flame-based weapons. She is able to control her fire thanks to the development of flammable induction particles. Grazia's fire skills has earned her the name Flame Dragon by her enemies. The opposite to Beatriz, who uses ice-based weapons, the duo established themselves as bitter rivals, to the point of denying each other of being teammates. However, several have questioned this as shown with Destrade who notes that the two are acting like teammates and Abigail who sees them as good friends. Abigail helped support the brigade by providing them with funds and weaponry. She thinks highly of herself and doesn't like being belittled by others. She is also reckless, refusing to admit defeat even if retreat would be a more tactical decision. Norah was also transferred to the Blaze Brigade to celebrate its inception. Loretta is her second-in-command. Story Extra Ops She is tasked alongside Destrade and Beatriz to claim new energy that Cleopatra had stolen from the Union in her "pleasure" tour. Cleopatra battles them as they are creating noise in the ruins, and after a long battle, both sides are exhausted but Destrade has taken the energy back. Cleopatra allows them to leave as long as they don't create a ruckus and argues with Beatriz over who did the most work as they leave the ruins. Later on she tests a new Big Shiee with Loretta and attempts to use it on Dragunov who was trying to find suspicious links to Mira but Dragunov easily destroys it. She is impressed with Dragunov's combat capabilities and flees when Loretta suggests to. When the Great Mother invades Earth, Grazia notes the Try Line shop is open and not wanting to miss an opportunity to make the Blaze Brigade more known, heads into battle with Loretta and Norah. Norah runs off to battle the enemy and after Loretta remarks that she has a somewhat weak personality but Grazia states that she hasn't seen her in battle yet. During a battle against the Ptolemaic Army, Grazia is visited by the ACE member Romy who is displeased with her lack of progress despite the numerous advantages she possesses. Grazia attempts to shift the blame to a new Ptolemaic Gigant, but Romy is unconvinced and heads off to destroy it within five minutes. True to her word, she destroys it in the time she gave herself, which causes Grazia to become so shocked that she cannot fathom others better than her. Loretta and Norah then take their commander back to her room so they can praise and make her feel better. Upon hearing her soldiers are under attack by Bloom Metzelei, she goes off to confront the Invader with her subordinates. Upon witnessing one of her soldiers eaten alive, Grazia becomes enraged and prepares to fight, even though she has a disadvantage. Before the battle even starts, Fedeln Metzelei arrives and causes a scene prompting Bloom to leave. Grazia orders Loretta to prepare her a rocket so she can chase Bloom, but is refused (as it is an impossible task) and dragged back to base. She later oversees the construction of a Blaze Keesi and sends it on a test run against the Ptolemaic Army with numerous soldiers equipped with the latest blaze bazookas. As the commander, she is targeted by Matilda, but Loretta pushes her aside and takes the blow. An enraged Grazia then unleashes her full power on her after the Blaze Keesi begins to have problems and most of her soldiers are injured by Matilda. Loretta comes to and advises her to retreat. Grazia refuses to admit defeat, but Loretta explains a withdrawal is better than an insignificant battle, and she is persuaded enough to withdraw all personnel, using her flames as cover. Another Story She makes a minor appearance in "Subjugation Tactics", where she is on a helicopter with Beatriz, Loretta and Norah. The three Blaze Brigade members intend to build a base to make herself well known. Grazia later plans an attack on a Regular Army base, dividing her forces into two groups - one led by her, and another by Loretta. The second group is discovered almost immediately due to Rita detecting them, but she immediately moves her group to advance as Norah retreats to Loretta, bringing the M.D.P.S girls with them. By the time the M.D.P.S girls realize they have been duped, Grazia and her group are already attacking the base. She is impressed with Reika's unconventional weaponry, but states that she will lose regardless as her allies aren't faring too well. A soldier then informs her that the P.F heroes are returning. Though upset as she was close to winning, she knows the heroes aren't to be underestimated and orders a retreat, considering the events of the battle to be a victory in her books. Gallery Unit illust 786.png|Game illustration Special Grazia MSA illust.png|Special Grazia full illustration Unit_illust_1027.png|Special Grazia game illustration DX5n0FlWsAAXyJi.jpg|Concept Art grazialr.png|Grazia's flamethrower msa_graziasp.png|Flame Dragon Cannon Trivia * Grazia normally looks away with her arms crossed in her victory animation. Winning with any version of Beatriz in her deck makes Grazia do a noblewoman's laugh instead. * Her appearances resembles a female version of M. Bison. Category:Characters Category:Female characters